


And It's Dad

by lauz



Series: Losers In Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Family Dinners, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Hungover, Lil fluffy, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nervous Derek Hale, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Understanding Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: He looks between the two, eyeing them suspiciously, “Have you broken my only child, Derek?”“No Sheriff, he’s broken himself worrying about this dinner,” Derek replies deadpan, his hand finds Stiles’ jittering leg under the table. It slows immediately and Stiles lets out a small exhale, his heartbeat begins to settle as well.





	And It's Dad

“Dad,” Stiles starts, setting down his cutlery and taking a deep calming breath, he breathes out as his father looks on, confused, “I. We. Der. Ek. Me. We. Derek.”

He looks between the two, eyeing them suspiciously, “Have you broken my only child, Derek?”

“No Sheriff, he’s broken himself worrying about this dinner,” Derek replies deadpan, his hand finds Stiles’ jittering leg under the table. It slows immediately and Stiles lets out a small exhale, his heartbeat begins to settle as well. 

Noah chuckles and looks over to his son, nodding his head for Stiles to continue. 

“Dad, we’re dating,” Stiles hides his face in his hands, “And have been for almost a year.”

Derek stiffens out of reflex, eyes stuck to Stiles’ as he swallows thickly. 

“How do I put this?” Noah starts, scratching his neck sheepishly, “I know, I’ve known this whole time. Do you really think I believe you’ve spent all that time with staying Scott? Not when Allison’s always sneaking around there when Mel’s on Graveyard, kiddo.”

“What?!” Stiles‘ yelps his face jumping into view from behind his hands, “How did you - how?! To both?!” 

“A father just knows,” Noah shrugs, biting a piece of broccoli off of his fork, his face quickly warping into disgruntled.

“And you’re okay with this?” Derek asks twitching eyeing the Sheriff, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“I wasn’t happy that he’s not eighteen yet, but after a while I could see the connection. Feel the connection. I figured it was a werewolf thing. Or part of. And that’s, that’s well, quite honestly something that I’ve never seen before,” Noah sighs with a small smile, “He’s eighteen in a few weeks now anyway.”

“I really do love him Sheriff Stilinski,” Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his own atop the dining table, squeezing it. 

“I know,” The Sheriff grins looking at the two of them, pointing his fork at him, “And it’s Dad. Or Noah.”


End file.
